


Cold Nights

by RaeRooser



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deadlock Gang, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, London, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRooser/pseuds/RaeRooser
Summary: A McCree Fanfiction (Mature)His light brown eyes shined in the sun as he gazed at you. A warm, crooked smile on his face. He took in each of your features carefully, savouring the moment he had just to look at you. He wrapped his large arms around your small frame, pulling you in for a hug. He held you gently, placing a kiss on your forehead. He smelled like whiskey and cigars, you sighed in relief. "Stay with me, forever."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

You'll most likely skip over this bit, but for those who stay;  
Thank you for deciding to read this fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it. This is NOT a PG fan fiction. There will be gore, bad language and a lot of other stuff so please don't read this if you are easily offended or underage. This may take time for me to write as life loves to eat my time, however i will updating it as often as i can. If you guys could leave a comment on chapters i'd really appreciate it and i'd love to hear your feedback. This is also my first ever fan fiction so my writing might not be the best, however i'll be hoping to improve.

Hope you guys enjoy! -Rae.


	2. The beginning

The evening came, and so the temperature cooled. A soft, low breeze in the air. Stars piercing through the dusk, stretched clouds. Mixtures of warm Amber's, purples and whites. A large landscape of fields, shadowed by the late sky, the soft tall grass gently dancing with the wind. The silhouette of a tree line stood tall in the distance, mountains poking through the gaps. 

You were sat on a small pillow in the corner of your windowsill, holding your legs to your chest. You were resting your chin between the gap in your knees, staring out into the distance;

Beautiful

Brushing your light brown hair out of your eyes, your lips curled into a soft smile. You loved evenings like this, you could just relax and give into the tranquility of nature.

You moved forward and lifted the latch on your window, unlocking it, and pushed the glass gently. With a slight creak the window gave and swung forward, allowing the cool air to seep into the room, pooling onto your pale legs. It was refreshing.

You lived in a small cosy cottage in the countryside that had been in your family for generations, where you had been born and raised. Your family owned a few acres of land that was once used for growing crops and keeping sheep. Your family had a deep history of being farmers, working and living off the land. However in the modern day, you owned a worn down truck, (that had rusted in the years, and admittedly, needed a cleanup) and worked part time in a grocery store in a town nearby. It was enough to live comfortably and happily, and you spent most days looking after the house.

However, there was one small problem with this life;

Loneliness. 

Sometimes you felt so unbearably alone that it would lead to depression. Which ultimately led to bad decisions. One of the more recent 'bad decisions' involved drinking yourself into a pulp of uncontrollable sobbing on the kitchen floor, two empty bottles of wine by your feet. 

You remembered how bad the hangover had been the morning after, and swore left and right to never drink again.

But we all know how that goes.

On that thought you decided it was about time for bed, and lifted yourself off the windowsill, landing with a small thud onto your feet. 

Your bedroom was fairly big, a double bed sat against the wall in the middle of the room. You had an old wooden wardrobe on the far end of the room next to your vanity table, a fully body mirror next to your window, and a long wooden dresser by the door. The walls were cream, the floor was grey carpet and the ceiling white. You had a picture of your childhood dog 'Jake' above your bed, and various paintings of flowers and countryside dotted around the room. 

Your whole house had a very cosy, homely look and feel to it, with soft creams and whites being the main colour. You walked over to your bedside and took your glasses off, placing them on your bedside table. You had a large Himalayan salt lamp you flicked on and removed most of your clothing. 

You glanced in the mirror at yourself, your skin was a pale white colour, you had bright blue eyes and straight light brown hair that fell down to your lower back. Your breasts were perky and average sized, and your hips were quite round. Your thighs were creamy and you had a small gap where they didn't touch. Your waist was quite slim and sexy with an hourglass shape. You had felt rather confident with your body, but still covered it up with oversized sweaters and baggy clothes. 

You had rose pink lips, and a small cute nose, your brows were quite thin and eyelashes short. You never really wore makeup as you never had an interest, Probably because you had spent so much time by yourself in the country that you were pretty clueless when it came to people and fashion.

You slipped under the soft white woolly covers of your bed and turned your lamp off, drifting into sleep. 

\- 0 ~<0>~<0>~<0>~ 0 -

The next morning, you awoke, greeted by bright beams of light and warm air. You got up and put your nerdy glasses on, opening the curtains a little wider and stretched out with a yawn. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and opened your wardrobe, picking out a large knitted jumper and some light blue jeans. You got dressed and slid your fluffy boot-slippers on, making your way to the bathroom to start your morning routine. You brushed your teeth, brushed your hair and tied it back into a cute high ponytail. After you finished washing your face you made your way down the creaky stairs and into the kitchen to make yourself a bowl of porridge and cup of tea.

After you finished up your breakfast, you put the dishes in the sink to be washed and sat down on light brown suede sofa, kicking your legs up on the round wooden coffee table. You grabbed the remote and turned the tv on, flicking to the news station.

"Breaking news. The deadlock gang have been spotted robbing 3 banks in London central. 3 people have been found dead, and 6 people injured in a large explosion to break into the inner vault of the 3rd bank. 2 of these injured were found to be 'Larah Steward' and 'Miles Longham', both members of the gang. The deadlock gang are a criminal organisation that are notorious for robbing banks all over America, and they have never been caught. There is a huge reward for anyone with information, or the whereabouts of the group. The main person sighted at the 2nd bank goes by the name of Blake Gilbert. He is believed to be one of the leaders of the gang, and possibly the most dangerous of them all. The police are conducting a search party for these criminals, here are the faces of who are believed to be responsible for these terrible crimes.'

The screen then showed a few photos of what looked like hardy men with cowboy hats and bandanas around their necks. 'Blake Gilbert' stood out from the rest as he wore a red poncho and had a cigar in his mouth.

You sighed and rubbed your nose. 'That's the beauty of living in the country' you thought. 'They won't come around here, and nothing bad ever seems to happen out here anyway.' Then you frowned. 'But then again, it's so boring and lonely out here. Barely any neighbours and everything is just.. perfect. Too perfect. So perfect that it would be kinda fun to do something bad.' You grinned a little. 'Yeah well.. that's never gonna happen.'

You wrapped yourself in a woolly blanket and turned the tv off. Luckily it was Saturday so you had the weekend to relax before you needed to go to work. You lazed on the sofa with your phone for about an hour, then you got up and walked into the conservatory, sliding the glass door open and walking out into the beautiful garden. You watered the plants, filled the bird feeders, mowed the lawn and trimmed the hedges a little. Then you made your way to the kitchen and make some ham sandwiches for lunch. 

You sat down at the kitchen table and was about to bite into your sandwich when you heard a knock on the door. You got up to answer it but that's when you stopped. In the window you could see a man with a red poncho..  
And a cowboy hat.... oh no. You quickly ducked down out of sight.

It was the exact same man you had seen on the news! The same clothes and everything! This couldn't be happening... this was some kinda joke right? Yeah, just some stupid prank. This was nothing to be worried about. You peeked through the window and this time he was lighting a cigar and looking around the house. 

You felt your blood run cold. 'Okay. This is okay. Just answer the door. No... Call the police, yes! Call the police they'll know what to do.'

You slowly felt your pockets for your phone but it wasn't there, you quickly looked around trying to remember where you left it. Then you remembered. It was in the kitchen where you had made your sandwiches! But... to get there you would have to pass by the door. He would see you for sure!

You slowly peeked through the window again and he was stood right there staring at you through the glass, a small smirk on his face. You felt your stomach drop as your eyes locked onto his.

Your mouth hung open in shock, and you froze in place.

"Well, howdy darling, you look awful frightened." He said, crouching down to your level. "Don't you worry, I ain't gonna hurt ya." He smiled, the cigar hanging in the corner of his mouth. His voice was slightly muffled through the glass, but it was heavy and deep, with a thick American accent.

You wanted to scream for help but you couldn't move. Nobody would hear you anyway. Oh god. Oh god. What do I do? You looked around for an escape, but there was nothing for miles! You couldn't exactly run... You tried to think of something to say but nothing came out.

"Hey listen, I'm jus' lookin for a place to stay is all, my ride broke down about 10 miles north, took me ages until i found a house." He stood up and took a long drag of his cigar, his smirk was still spread across his face. Then he exhaled a large cloud of smoke. "Jus' so happens it was this one." 

You stayed in place, not moving, not speaking. You slowly raised your gaze up to meet his, but quickly looked down at the floor. 

"Well, I'm guessin' you don't take too kindly to strangers. But I promise ya, I mean you no harm." He looked around at his surroundings, first up at the sky, then around the house. "Mighty fine place you got here darlin'"

You slowly stood up, your shoulders tense. You swallowed hard and gathered you thoughts. 'It's fine, just ask him some questions. He doesn't seem that bad' you thought.

"Um.. thank you... what's your name?" You squeaked. You tried to sound confident, but it came out sounding the opposite. And why did you just thank him!?

He tilted his hat down a little to block the sun from his eyes. His locked his eyes back onto yours with a squint. "Names Jesse McCree." He smiled, taking a step back from the window.

"I..I saw you on the news... your the one who robbed the bank..." you said, breaking eye contact to look at the floor. You suddenly felt scared. 'Should I have just played dumb? What if he tries to hurt me since I know who he is! Oh gods, I should have just ran and called the police.' He tensed your shoulders waiting for him to throw threats.

You couldn't see his face, but you could hear a frown in his voice. "Uhh... well." He paused, as if thinking about what to say. "That's a long story but I promise ya, I had nothin' to do with that. I used to run with the deadlock boys, but that ended a long time ago. Jus' gimme a chance to explain m'self."

You looked back up at him and searched for any deceit in his features, but you saw none. He looked honest, possibly even a little bit desperate. You knew this was probably a bad idea, but in your heart you needed to hear him out first. Yeah, he could be a criminal on the run from the police, but you couldn't help but feel interested in this mysterious man. You kinda liked the risk.

"If you try anything I will call the police." You said quietly. Deep down a part of you felt bad for saying that. He was obviously in trouble, but you weren't sure you could trust him yet, you had to protect yourself.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled playfully, and made his way back over to the front door.

You made your way over to the front door and opened it up, gesturing for him to come inside. He tipped his hat to you and took one last drag off his cigar, tossing it to the floor. Then he stepped through the doorway, his spurs clinking with each step until he was stood in the kitchen. 'Damn, he's a proper cowboy' you thought to yourself, retaining a giggle. 

You looked at his clothes, wondering where in America he might be from, and what he might be doing in the UK.

His eyes were glancing around your kitchen with interest. It was obvious he wasn't used to British houses. Our houses were much smaller than standard American houses, and the kitchen was fairly old fashioned, everything was a light birch wood apart from the fridge, sink and oven. The cupboards had small stained glass windows on them, a picture of a small magpie building it's nest, next to a frog leaping from a lily pad. The dishes behind in the cupboards were neatly stacked and organised, each with a unique pattern. The varnished wooden countertops had various things neatly organised on top. A large fruit bowl filled with apples, oranges and bananas sat in the middle of the counter, a wooden knife rack sat in the corner and a few small ornaments were scattered around. On the windowsill were a few small houseplants, a few small cactuses and succulents, along with one larger ivy plant, hanging behind the sink.

He hummed in approval, glancing over in your direction. "I like your taste" he grinned playfully. "But, you still haven't told me y'name." He tucked his thumb into his belt, his other hand arm hidden under his poncho.

You closed the front door and turned to him, folding your arms. "Well, you didn't ask." You smirked cheekily. "My names Molly. Molly Adams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry this took me so long to get out, please leave me a comment and let me know if you have any ideas, or if you liked it! I wanna hear everything!   
> Also I'm sorry if I've spelt anything wrong! Please let me know if you see a spelling mistake.  
> See you in this next chapter! ;) -Rae


	3. Getting to know eachother

"Molly adams..." I clicked my tongue. "Thats a beautiful name, it suits you." I couldn't help but grin. "Why don't ya tell me a bit about yourself, miss Molly?" 

"For the love of god, do not call me that. And shouldn't I be asking you that question?" She glared at you.

"My, my, your feisty." You chuckled, brushing some hair out your face and tucking it under your hat. "Also hiding behind a window ain't gonna cut it." You teased.

Suddenly her face went red, and she tried to hide it by turning around and walking in the living room. 'Awh that's adorable' you thought. 'Easily offended with a cute reaction. Hah, I could get used to that..' you adjusted your hat and followed her into the room. She was sat on the sofa with a grumpy look. 'Also cute.' You couldn't help but think.

Suddenly she burst out. "You know, I should just call the police right now! They'll deal with you." She crossed her arms with a huff.

'Oh no.. if the police get a hold of me.. I'm in jail for life.' you had to come up with something quickly. 'Very easily offended... guess I should stay on her good side.' You quickly wiped the grin off your face and walked over to her, crouching down to her level. You opened your mouth to speak but decided to stay quiet.

She sighed and rolled her shoulders back a little, sinking into the sofa. "I'm sorry.. I have a bit of a short temper. I just... I don't even know who you are, all I know is that I saw your face on the news just hours ago, and that your wanted pretty much all over America, then all of a sudden there you are at my door!" She took her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her small nose with a long sigh. "Your a total stranger.. I mean... I don't even know if you are who you say you are. You could just lie to me, and I would never know..." she frowned.

You weren't sure what to say, but you felt pretty bad about it all. You decided to make a ballsy move and placed your big rough hand on hers and gave a soft, comforting squeeze. Her ice blue eyes met yours and she looked uncertain. A small blush crept on her cheeks. Her hand felt so soft and small in yours. You couldn't help but blush a little too, it had been a long time since you had even touched a women. Then you pulled away, unsure of why you even did that. Guess it was just on impulse, but it seemed to work. the blush faded from her cheeks after a small moment of silence, but she was more relaxed around him now. Her tense shoulders had softened, and lips curled slightly.

You felt a warm fuzziness in your chest when you saw her blush. And her soft hand, it made you dizzy. 'How can just a touch be so powerful?' You wondered. But you had to think about what to say. You really didn't wanna screw this up now, you had come a long way, but this girl.. she had a power over you no women had held before, and the only thing you knew about her was her name. You fixed your face and tried to focus on the situation. 'The truth is probably the best, if I lie to her chances are it'll bite me in the ass. Better to just be honest.'

"Will ya hear me out? I'll tell ya everything you wanna know. But please don't tell anyone 'bout this. If I get found out, it's the end of the road.." you spoke gently, giving her a pleading look.

She sighed and nodded, getting up from the sofa and gesturing for you to sit. "Tea or coffee?" She asked making her way to the kitchen.

"Uh, coffee please." You called back as she disappeared into the kitchen. You heard her turn the tap on and start filling the kettle up. 

"How do you take it?" She asked, closing the lid and flicking it on. "Black with one sugar please." You replied.

You adjusted your belt and holsters, making sure your peacekeeper and arm were hidden well under your poncho. Then you sat down slowly on the sofa, sinking into the plush pillows. 'Damn, that feels nice.' You thought. You had been on the run for so long that you basically didn't have a home. You had spent most your days bounty hunting for small coin, and moving around motels. Truth be told, the life you were living sucked. The main problem wasn't guns or money, it was;

Loneliness 

Then she appeared in the doorway with her arms folded. "So, is it Jesse McCree or Blake Gilbert?" She asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. Her brow raised when she saw you deep in thought.

You cleared your throat. "Jesse McCree Ma'am, Blake Gilbert is some fake name I used back when I ran with the deadlock gang. Luckily nobody knew my real name, but they hired some imposter to pretend to be me so they could dump the bounties on me." You grit your teeth at the thought. 'That bitch Ashe...' you thought. "I'll admit, that stunt has caused me a lot of trouble."

She stared at you for a little while in silence, then she narrowed her eyes. "Hmmm... I'm not buying it."

Your lip curled in amusement. "Well, I'm tellin' the truth." You grinned and tipped your hat. At that she walked back into the kitchen in silence, probably thinking deeply about what to believe. You took this chance to look around the living room. The walls were a lovely cream, adorned with small pictures of family and pets, and a few paintings of forests and creeks. At the floor was a grey soft plush carpet along with a large sheepskin rug in the middle underneath the dark round coffee table. There was a dark brown dresser in the corner with family photos in frames, they looked quite old with a thin layer of dust covering the tops. Among the various photographs there was also small ornaments, sculptures and what looked like small wooden elephants. In front of the dresser was a small round dinner table, it was a light wood with a croquet brown table mat. The chairs looked handmade each with beautiful embroidered pillows. In the middle of the table sat a small bonsai tree houseplant that looked healthy in the sunlight of the giant window. On either side of the large window sat long, heavy curtains that were tied back with a brown sash. The sofa Jesse sat on was in the middle of the room, and to the left was a small brown armchair with a hand-woven pillow. There was a small wooden table next to with elephants carved into the bottom. Across from Jesse was a small fireplace with a flatscreen TV hung above it. On the mantelpiece there were tiny ornaments with African masks. On the right hand side of the room there was a large opening that led into the conservatory. 'Looks more like a greenhouse in there' You thought with a chuckle. On both sides of the fireplace there was a doorway. The doorway on the left led to the front door and front of the kitchen, and the door on the right led to the back of the kitchen. Overall the room was beautiful, it reminded you of your childhood, back when you lived with your ma.

You were once again snapped out of your thoughts when you noticed a cup of hot coffee hovering in front of your face. You flashed a smile and took the coffee out of her hands, moving over so that she sit by you. "Thanks, Mol'."

She silently glared at you as if to say 'don't push it' and put her cup of tea on the coffee table. "Your welcome Jess." She giggled cheekily. 

You narrowed your eyes at her but couldn't resist the bare-tooth grin on your face. "Heh, so you gotta sense of humour too, huh?"

"That I do" she smiled proudly. "And why do you have a girls name?" She teased. 

"Hey!" You made a shocked face, pretending to be offended. This made her laugh out loud. She looked really pretty when she smiled, but even prettier when she laughed. You nudged her with your elbow playfully and tipped your hat down to hide the blush that crept onto your cheeks.

You couldn't deny that she was beautiful, but as her personality started to show you couldn't help but feel an overwhelming interest in this girl. You wanted to learn her, explore her, hold her gently in your arms and protect her. You wanted to let her in. Maybe it's because of all those years you've been alone, sleeping alone, drinking alone. Living alone. You felt a connection to her, and you wanted it to go further. You suddenly felt a deep sadness when you realised; 'there's no way a perfect girl like her could fall for an outlaw like you.' The words stung, but they were true. She was perfect, I'm broken...

You both calmed down for a moment, sipping your hot beverages in silence. Molly piped up.

"So, should I could you Jesse?" She asked. "Yeah, but only if I can call you Molly." I replied.

"Deal." She smiled. "Now, tell me your story, what happened? And how did you get here. No lies!"

"Alright, I haven't told any lies so far, but I still promise I won't tell any." You moved your hat up and locked your eyes with hers, reaching your hand out. She took it, and you shook on the promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you liked it! More coming soon!  
> if you have any ideas, please leave me a comment! I wanna hear what you guys think!  
> See you in the next chapter! -Rae

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me and this fanfic on wattpad.


End file.
